


Bad Luck

by Terapsina



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor and Donna run into the werewolf whose luck can be be counted in the negatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: Also until now only on Tumblr. Oh and you can blame Rashaka for this one. She's the one who pointed out how funny it'd be.

*o0O0o*

* **Bad Luck** *

*o0O0o*

The Doctor pushes open the TARDIS doors with a distinct flourish and a mad grin. Donna rolls her eyes and goes past him muttering under her breath about insane Martians and their _unnecessary_ theatrics.

"Oi… I heard that."

"And? Did you think you weren't supposed to?"

Before the Time Lord had time to look properly insulted a branch snapped from one of the shadows and his sonic screwdriver quickly found itself pointed in the other direction. Hmm, gravity 9.80665 m/s2… how… strange.

"Doctor!" Well hello… and the oxygen levels on level with… "Doctor!" yes, yes, but that would make this Earth, 21'th century Earth even… and he distinctly remembers entering the coordinates for… "DOCTOR!"

"Yes. What Donna? I was just…"

He turns around to be met by the sight of Donna being held by her neck by a distinctly not human male who's… he flinches. No, no, no. That's wrong. So wrong. That's Jack all over again. No. That's incorrect. Jack wasn't quite so… _wrong_.

The… Anomaly growls at him as his faithful sonic hums and investigates all this… badness.

"You have two hearts. What are you? Why are you here?"

Paranoia. How interesting. And that's… ahhh… that explains it. Yes. Oh no… no no no. He can't deal with this. This… this can't be allowed to step anywhere near a power as massive as the one hiding at the heart of his TARDIS. The levels of negatively charged void surrounding this… man's volatile time stream could interfere with the… and that might cause an implosion so large it would swallow… oh, this isn't good.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. No forget I said that. I'm Smith. John Smith. And that err… nice lady. Don't look at me like that Do… DOLLY. Yes that's Dolly. And you would be?"

There's a tense silence where the… werewolf? Did this man have British Royalty in his ancestry? Might be. The high society's never been overly faithful after all. Who knows what could have taken place… no, later, he can look it up later. Once he and Donna are far away from…

"Derek Hale."

… Derek… Hale. _That_ Derek Hale?

Talk about bad luck. Really? Why couldn't he have landed on the home planet of the Weeping Angels? Or on a Dalek vessel at the height of their empire? Or to the Vashta Nerada infested forests, he hears they're nice this time of year. Or… anywhere but here?


End file.
